


Dazed and Confused

by Eternal_Darkness (Ethereal_Darkness)



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Synesthesia, also brief mentions of elementary, forgive me I am uneducated, it's all hearts and rainbows until it's not, lake hosue, summer days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Darkness/pseuds/Eternal_Darkness
Summary: Every year, TJ goes to his family cabin near the woods. One day in the summer of ‘02, he meets a small boy who intrigues him from the moment they meet. With each passing summer, they grow older, spending their summer days together in a bleary haze, underneath twinkling stars and an iridescent lake. One summer, everything changes.Tl;dr the obligatory summer cliché with a The Notebook twist (kinda).





	Dazed and Confused

**Author's Note:**

> I was camping and saw this cute little cabin by the water in the process of being built and thought how cute would it be to spend your summers here. Now look where that thought got me.
> 
> song inspiration: Dazed and confused - Ruel

School was finally out for the summer. The sound of children’s screams resonated across the schoolyard, backpacks thrown nonchalantly on the ground in a disarray of colours and graphics of train engines and Disney princesses. Elementary school was done and over with for the summer, and all the children could not be more excited to run around with their friends in the hot summer sun, the promise of popsicles and playdates in their minds. Little Telonius jaeger kippen ran over to his parent’s car waiting in the school driveway, seemingly happy to get away from all the noise, bag bouncing up and down as he went and hitting albeit a bit painfully on his back. He disregarded this fact, as he soon reached the silver SUV he was all so familiar with. Greeted with a warm smile courtesy of his mother, TJ climbed into the car with minimal difficulty as his legs were just short of being able to climb the car steps comfortably.

With a quick glance back from the rear-view mirror, TJ’s mother smiled again. “How was the last day of school, honey?” she inquired.

TJ squirmed in his seat, twisting his body awkwardly to take his backpack off. “It was alright. Nothing new, I’m just excited to go back home.”

“Well, once we get back home your father and I have a surprise for you and your sister that we have to tell you guys about.” His mother said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

With that, TJ perked up. He liked surprises, and added onto the fact that the entire family had to be present for it it must mean it was a big surprise. The only thing better than a surprise, TJ decided right there and then, were big surprises. Throughout the entire 15 minute car ride back home, TJ fantasized about what the surprise could be.

“Is it a backyard pool? The puppy Amber and I kept begging for? Maybe a bouncy castle. A new basketball! Or maybe even a new house!” TJ listed, practically bouncing in his seat fatigue from the school day leaving his body. The possibilities were endless, and the more time TJ dwelled on this thought the more absurd his assumptions became. “Did you guys get a train? Or a deep underground cave with diamonds and jewels? Or –“

“alright, we’re home!” TJ’s mother proclaimed suddenly, silently regretting informing TJ of a surprise in the first place.

TJ, having already forgotten half the things he listed, ran into the house and carelessly dropped his bag onto the ground in a frantic search for his father and older sister. The sooner the family was together, he reasoned, the sooner he would be able to discover what this surprise was.

“DAD! AMBER!” he all but squealed, “MOM HAS A SURPRISE!”

Silence. Then the telltale sound of his sister’s footsteps thumped down the stairwell from her room, followed by his father’s padding from the kitchen. TJ recognized both sounds from the colours. Amber’s was a crisp and vivid orchid, while his father’s was a diluted deep forest green.

“Did someone say surprise?” Amber called, her orchid yellow filling his vision. TJ had always been sensitive to sound, and as a result didn’t particularly enjoy talking to people he wasn’t familiar with. He kept a close circle of friends, whose colours he enjoyed the most.

“Yes, and your father and I would like you both to hear the good news.” TJ’s mother said, a calming sky blue tuning down his excitement a few notches. He hadn’t even realized he was bouncing his leg up and down until now.

His father smiled and walked towards his mother, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and facing his two kids looking up at them with expectant eyes.

“Well your mother and I have been saving up for a while for this thing we really think you two children will enjoy. It’ll be a nice addition to our family, I think, and hopefully you kids will be able to pass this down the generation as a family memento. Now I want you kids to remember that your mother and I love you both very much –“

“What is it?!” Amber and TJ interjected simultaneously, the suspense all but nearly frying their poor brains. Laughing, his mother spoke up.

“We got a lake house!”

Amber and TJ exchanged incredulous glances, almost not believing their ears. A lake house? All to themselves? Where they could run around without a care and swim in the ocean? It was almost too good to be true.

“Really?” Amber inquired, breaking TJ’s train of thought, “When do we get to see it?”

The two adults shared another sneaky look before his father answered the question.

“Today! Pack your bags kids, we’re going to be spending our summer there!”

And without further ado, the two kids scrambled up the stairs, excitement coursing through their veins. The only thought on TJ’s mind was how awesome it would be, looking forward to every second he could spend away from the sound of the city and all its confusing colours and spend it near the calming waters and rustling trees.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the first chapter! It's a bit short, but I'll be aiming to have the other chapters longer (maybe around 2k each?). I'm hoping updates will speed up as I draft more of this story, but I already have a general direction I want to go in and hopefully I'll be able to get there.
> 
> Also this is my first time attempting to write a big fic (I'm aiming for around 20k) so bear with me, we in this together.


End file.
